


Seeing the past in front of you

by Shizukana_Yami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But it's okay, Fluff, Kissing, Levi's a tsundere, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana_Yami/pseuds/Shizukana_Yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren reminds Levi of Isabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the past in front of you

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a Beta so if there are any glaring grammatical mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks!XD

The first time Levi had met Eren he was filthy, covered in the remains of his own titan flesh, and Levi dismissed him almost immediately.

The second time was in the dungeon. Levi hadn't believe the brat was anything special, but when he saw Eren's conviction to join the corps a spark of recognition lit in him, and he thought he saw some of himself in Eren.

To be honest, Levi thought he felt a little bad for beating Eren up like that at the trial. The brat probably deserved it, and it was needed to get the judge to sentence Eren to the survey corps, but still… He sighed, looking up from his tea only to find the very brat he was thinking about staring at him.

"Is there something wrong, Levi?" Eren asked. He scrubbed his face worriedly, "I don't have anything on my face do I?"

Levi didn't answer, having already sunken back into his thoughts as he stared at the younger males face. If he looked at Eren now after what they'd been through, he started to notice that Eren wasn't like himself at all. He actually reminded Levi of Isabel. How both their faces had lit up when he praised them, smiles splitting their faces. How they had followed him around like puppies, and looked up to him even though he was nothing great. And how they were both so incredibly stupid, trying to show off or assist him during battles.

He realised suddenly that Eren's face had gotten a lot closer and was now showing an expression of concern, "Levi, are you okay?" He asked nervously. Levi looked at him confused, until he felt a tear track it's way smoothly down his cheek. He reached a hand up to his face not having realised he was crying. Eren asked the question again as Levi wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don’t worry." His voice cracked a little while he spoke, and Eren pulled him into a hug. "I was just thinking about our past life and I remembered Isabel."

Eren drew him in closer until he was half sitting on Eren's lap. "Shhhh. It's okay." Eren assured him, "We're safe now. That all happened a long time ago." Eren always did this, comforting Levi when he got upset about their lives before, not that Eren actually remembered it yet. Levi had told him stories to try and help him remember, and Eren's memories were slowly awakening, but whenever Levi woke up screaming or randomly started crying like now Eren was there for him even if he didn't understand. Levi gathered himself together and pushed weakly at Eren's arms.

"Oy brat, when did I say you could hold me like this?" He tried to sound gruff like usual, but it didn’t really come out like he wanted it to.

Eren smiled "I will always be there for you Levi, whether it's to comfort you, or to hug you, or to kiss you." He paused to give Levi a quick peck on the lips, "I will never let you go, you know that right?"

"I know that you need to get the hell off of me." Levi said and pulled himself away from Eren and back to his side of their couch. Eren laughed and leaned over to kiss Levi again. It was deeper than the first one, and Levi leaned into it too, encouraging Eren to use his tongue with a small moan.

They pulled away a minute later gasping lightly, "I love you." Eren said, giving Levi one last kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too brat." Levi whispered.

  
  


 


End file.
